Finding our way back
by wilsonfan
Summary: Will and Sonny still are not back together since the wedding and are trying to move on and be friends. Includes Sonny, Will, T, Audrey, Brian, Neil, Gabby, Nick and possible more. Will have a few chapters if you like it. **I do not own any of the characters this is strictly for fun* P.S This is my second fic...let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Will sat at a small table in the Brady Pub working on his homework. It had been a week since he saw Sonny and Brian together, and since they decided they would be friends. Will was happy Sonny said they could be friends but right now he couldn't bring himself to hang out with him, it wasn't that Will didn't want to see Sonny it was that he didn't want to see him with Brian. How could Sonny move on so fast weren't they in love. Maybe Will just loved Sonny more then he loved him. It made sense with the way Will grew up he was always seeking love so maybe he loved harder then most. Will was staring hard at the book in front of him but not really reading anything, just daydreaming about Sonny, it seemed that was all he did lately. From behind him he heard someone let out a loud breath. Will turned to see his friend T along with his girlfriend Audrey.

"Man you look horrible" T said to Will. Audrey hit him on the back of the shoulder. "Sorry, I was just speaking the truth. Will you look like you haven't slept in days"

"Well, I have had a lot on my mind." Will said annoyed

T came to the front of the table and took a sit. "I'm going to go get our order, and let you two talk" Audrey said and walked away.

"Look man, I know you are going to be a father in a few months, you need to get out there and live a little before then, instead of sitting around depressed because you lost Sonny."

"I'm not just sitting around thinking about Sonny, I was actually doing homework before you came over to insult me" Will lied

"Dude, I was behind you for like five minutes and you were staring off into space not doing homework. I'm not trying to insult you, were friends Will, I'm trying to be there for you."

Will gave T a yea right look.

"I know I wasn't there for you when you came out and I'm sorry for that, I was wrong. You were my best friend for most of my life Will I should have been there for you during a hard time like that. I know the way I treated you was shitty and ignorant. I want to make up for that by being here for you now." T said sincerely.

"That means a lot to me T, I accept your apology and I know you came around. If it wasn't for you, telling me how Sonny felt we wouldn't have gotten together, and if you didn't tell me to call him when we fought we might not have gotten back together." Will said touched that T really did care for him.

Audrey came back to the table. "Ok well we gotta go, but we are going to the college party on the Horton Town Square tonight you should really join us. It'll be fun and a nice distraction." T said.

"You know what that sounds awesome, Ill be there"

"OK later dude" T said

"Bye Will" said Audrey

"See you both later" Will said as they walked out. A distraction is exactly what Will could use, and a little beer wouldn't hurt either.

Outside Audrey gave T a high five. "Operation cheer up Will seems to be working. Now we just need to make sure my brother comes, I bet they will hit if off" Audrey said. T put his arm around her and they walked away.

Later that evening Sonny was closing up the coffee shop when Brian arrived.

"Hey Sonny" Brian smiled at him.

"Hey Bri, Ill be done in about 15 minutes." Sonny informed him.

Brian took at seat at the counter, Sonny poured him a cup of coffee and got back to counting the register. This is the second time Sonny and Brian are hanging out since that night they kissed, and the only reason was mostly because Will just wanted to be friends.

"So, are we still going to the party on the Square?" Brian asked. Sonny nodded. "Great, they are having a beer pong competition and I plan on redeeming myself from the last time we played." Brian smiled at Sonny.

"Wow still bitter over your lose, that was like six months ago" Sonny laughed.

"Yea, well I like to win, and the only reason I didn't was because I was way to drunk and seeing double" Brian said matter of factly.

"Excuses excuses." Sonny joked

Will arrived at the party and before anything else he walked over to the keg. Even though the party was on the square it was a fraternity party so no one was worried about checking ID's. Drink in hand Will went looking for T. He spotted him and Audrey talking to someone who looked familiar but he was looking at the back of his head. He walked over to them and the familiar head turned around it was Will's old friend Neil. The first guy he ever kissed and hung around secretly at the spot with when he was still coming to terms with his sexuality.

"Hey guys" Will said

"Oh hey Will, this is my brother Neil" Audrey introduced him

"Yea actually we know each other already. How have you been man?" Neil said pulling Will into a friendly half hug.

"Umm...well I've had a lot going on" Will sad hugging him back.

"Yea, I heard it must be tough. I'm glad your here though most people would probably be sitting around moping" Neil said

"Oh not Will." T laughed

"So... I could use another drink. Ill be right back" Will said walking over to the keg. Instead of 1 beer this time. Will filled a pitcher and started chugging. He needed to get drunk, to rid Sonny from his mind. After he finished chugging he started feeling a little buzz come on. Neil came over to him.

"Will, I remember you were a champion at beer pong you want to be my partner?" Neil smiled at him.

Will had a quick flash back of the first time he played beer pong it was exactly 1 year ago, at this same annual party. It was like deja vu , he was in a bad place at that time too and Neil helped get his mind off things. Why not try again. "Sounds like a plan" Will said and the walked over to the table.

Sonny and Brian arrived at the town square and saw T and Audrey. "Avoid that guy there" Sonny said to Brian putting to T.

"I'll avoid him but not her" Brian said and walked over to Audrey. Sonny followed. "Hey Audrey. How are you?" Brian asked pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my god Brian! I'm great. Long time no see. This is my boyfriend Tad. T this is my old high school friend Brian" T and Brian shook hands. How are you?" Audrey asked

"I'm great. This is my friend Sonny" Brian said introducing them.

"Yea we already met before. How are you Sonny?"

"I'm good, thanks. Hi T" Sonny said trying to be cordial.

"Hey. Well this is going to be awkward" T said looking at Audrey, and then they both looked over to Will. Will was in the process of playing his tenth straight game of beer pong and had gotten pretty drunk along the way.

"What is?" Brian asked turning towards where they both we staring. "Oh" Brian said when he spotted Will. Now Sonny was curious what they were talking about and he turned to look as well.

Will just made his ball into the last cup and won the game. He through his hands up in the air and then turned to Neil to give a congratulatory 2 hand high five. Neil wanted more then that so he grabbed Will and pulled him into a kiss. That is the exact moment Sonny turned around to see the kiss. Will pushed Neil away, Wills mind went to thoughts of him kissing Sonny, then Sonny kissing Brian. Sonny was with Brian now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-" Neil started but was interrupted by Will grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a long hot kiss. "Wow, Will that was amazing" Neil said smiling.

"Yea...I need another drink. You coming" Will asked Neil and started walking away. He just kissed a good looking guy but felt horrible about it. It felt like he was cheating but he wasn't. Sonny is with Brian now, he kept telling himself over and over.

In the few seconds since Sonny spotted Will he had a flood of emotions. Heartache when he saw Neil grab Will for the kiss, but relief when he saw Will push him away. The relief was short lived though, when Will grabbed Neil and kissed him back it felt as though someone took Sonny's heart out and stomped on it repeatedly. What made it worse was the fact that it was Neil, he has always been jealous of Neil. Jealous because while he was pining for Will, trying to help him accept he was gay, Neil swooped in. Neil knew Will for all of a half hour and got the kiss out of Will that Sonny had dreamed about every night for a little less then a year.

Brian looked at Sonny. "Do you wanna get out of here" He asked putting his arm around Sonny.

YES! I want to curl into a dark hole and die! Sonny thought, but he had to be strong obviously Will was moving on he had to as well. And isn't that what he was doing, wasn't he here on a date with Brian.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Will and I decided we would be friends." Sonny said trying t convince not only Brian, T and Audrey but himself as well.

"Oh what a relief" Audrey said "T told me about what happened with Will and I felt so bad for him. I decided we should set him up with my brother"

"Neil is your bother?" Sonny asked.

Audrey nodded. "We convinced Will to come to get his mind off of things and planned on introducing them but weirdly enough they already knew each other"

"I could use a drink" Sonny said. He and Brian walked over to the keg and just missed Will and Neil who were heading over to T and Audrey.

"So how many games did you win Will?" T asked.

"Like all of them" Will said stumbling to sit down on the couch.

"Will is an amazing player" Neil said sitting down next to Will. "So what have you guys been doing since we left"

"Just hanging out" T said

"Yea I ran into an old high school friend..." Audrey started but Neil spotted Sonny and quickly draped his arm around Will and leaned in for another kiss ignoring the rest of what his sister was saying. Will was extremely drunk he accepted the kiss right away this time and actually put his arms around Neil. Sonny and Brian arrived at the couch and Sonny couldn't help but stare at the love of his life kissing another man.

"Neil! I was talking to you" Audrey yelled.

"Sorry, Will is just an amazing kisser, I cant keep my lips off of him" Neil said trying to make Sonny jealous.

Will looked up and saw Brian with his arm around Sonny, and his heart broke for the millionth time since the wedding. Sonny is with Brian now, Will thought again. He didn't want Sonny to know how much of wreak he was. If Sonny moved on, he was going to make it seem like he had even tough he hadn't.

"Well no one said you had too" Will said as he pulled Neil back into another kiss, completely ignoring Sonny.

Possibly to be continued...depending if people like it let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Will, I think you may have had too much to drink" T said getting up and pulling Neil away from the kiss.

"Hey!" Neil complained

"Im not drunk" Will slurred pushing T away from him

"Maybe we should go play that game of beer pong" Brian said turning to Sonny.

Will looked up and met Sonny's eyes. "Oh hey dude." Will tried to make it seem like he hadnt noticed Sonny and Brian before. "Beer pong huh, me and Neil are the champions right now! Care to challenege us"

"I dont think that is a good idea, Will. I think you might need to go home and get some sleep" Sonny said hurt and concern both in his voice.  
Will was too drunk to notice though, all he heard was Sonny saying he didnt want to hang out with him.

"I said I am not drunk!" Will yelled. "I was just asking to play a friendly game of beer pong. Didnt we agree to be friends"

Neil did not like where this was going. He didnt need Sonny protecting Will. "Ok, lets go get another drink Will. We dont want to disturb Sonny and Brians date."  
Sonny and Brians date. Will's drunk mind realized that is why he didnt want to play beer pong. He was on a date with Brian and didnt want his ex-boyfriend tagging along.

"It's not-"Sonny began but Will cut him off.

"Your right" Will said looking away from Sonny to Neil. "Let's go get that drink, but maybe somewhere a little more private, like your place" Will said smiling at Neil.  
What was he saying he didnt want to go to Neils place. He just wanted to make Sonny think he moved on, after all Brian and Sonny have slept together, were sleping together. But what was he going to do he didnt want to sleep with Neil, hell he didnt even want to kiss him again. How did things get so complicated he thought.

"I would love that!" Neil said grabbing Will's hand.

"Wait Will, could I talk to you for a minute." Sonny said grabbing onto Will's shoulder.  
Will turned around and for a minute he thought he saw love in Sonny's eyes and agreed to go with him.

"Um..sure" He turned to Neil "Give me a minute"

"59 seconds" Neil said

Sonny and Will walked over to a seculded area.

"What is going on?" Audrey asked while they were walking away.

"Will is extremely drunk and I dont think you should take him to your place" T said to Neil.

"Will is a grown man he could make his own desicions" Brian said Brian and Neil looked at each other and could tell they were both after the same thing. Keeping Will and Sonny apart.

"Whats up Sonny?" Will asked "This is not you, Will. Your drunk you shouldnt even be drinking your not 21. I think you should get some sleep, in your own bed." Sonny said Will realized what he saw in Sonny's eyes was not love but jealousy. So Sonny could move on but Will couldn't this pissed him off.

"Im just having fun Sonny. Is that not allowed, should I be miserable all the time."

"Thats not what Im saying I just dont think you know what youre doing. I dont think you really want to go home with Neil."

"I see its ok for you to move on, but I cant? Im not saying anything about who you are sleeping with, why do you have the right to talk to me about who I want to be with" Will asked his voice getting louder.

"I dont know what youre talking about." Sonny said confused.

"Right..., well Ill let you get back to your new boyfriend Brian. I have to get back to Neil...before someone steals his sexy ass" Will laughed and walked away.

Sonny stood there and watched Neil and Will walk away together. He couldnt help but wonder why Will seemed to think Sonny was sleeping with anyone, and how Will could just sleep with someone for sex. Will was so passionate and loving what happened. All Sonny knew for sure was he did not want to stay at the party he wanted to go home and be alone. He turned to walk away when Brian ran up to him.

"Where you going?" Brian asked.

"I'm sorry Brian I just want to go home and be alone. Maybe we could get together another time" Sonny said and walked away.

Will and Neil left the town sqaure and were heading towards campus housing where Neil lived. Will stopped in the park and sat down on the bench.  
"Whats wrong? Were almost there" Neil said sitting down next to him.

"I think they were right. Ive had to much too drink. I dont think going back to your place tonight is such a good idea." Will said

"Come on, Will. Did Sonny say something to upset you? I swear if he-"

"Im not in the mood tonight, Neil!" Will yelled.

"Jeez, Will dont bite my head off. Ill just help you get back to your place" Neil said leaning in to kiss Will on the cheek.  
Will did not want the kiss but thought it would be awkward if he pulled away. He just had his tongue down this guys throat all night trying to prove to himself and Sonny that he moved on, which didnt work it just made him feel worse, and he didnt want to make Neil feel bad by telling him the truth.

"No thats ok, I think Im just going to sit here awhile by myself. Um... but we could hang out again soon"

"I sure hope so" Neil said this time leaning in for a kiss on the lips, and this time Will pulled away.

"Im sorry, Neil Im just not feeling well"

"Ok, well...I guess I'll text you. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow." Neil said getting up to leave.

"Sure...I'll let you know. Bye Neil"

Neil left and Will just sat there on the bench staring at the stars. He was completely drunk, he was never this drunk in his life. He could not believe he spent the night making out with Neil. "I am such an idiot" he mumbled to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself, alone a park bench? It's a little creepy." Chad laughed at him.  
Chad had just left Abby's house trying again to apoligize to her but of course it didnt work.

"Because Im an idiot. And Im to drunk to drive, and if I try to walk all the way home, I'm pretty sure I'll fall and break my face or something" Will said

"Ok, well not driving is smart. But getting drunk, yea your an idiot. Come on Ill get you home and you could tell me why you decided underage drinking was a good idea" Chad said helping Will up.  
They get in Chads car and he starts driving Will home.

"So do you want to tell me whats up?" Chad asked.

"I dont know, I mean you do have some secreat agenda?" Will asked "Will, I said Im sorry about the wedding. If I had known-"

"Thats not what I meant." Will interupted.

"Then what are you talking about?" Chad asked confused

"Last week when we ran into each other in the sqaure you told me to go talk to Sonny."

"Yea, like I said that night I overheard him talking to Abby about how much he loved you."

"Well when I arrived at the coffeehouse I saw him kissing Brian, they left together. They slept together" Will said tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry man, I didnt know. Are you sure?"

"Brian told me later that night at the Pub, and then I saw them tonight on a date. Thats when I really starting acting like an idiot."

"Oh no please tell me you didnt go on a drunken jealous rampage." Chad asked

"No worse...I just made out all night with another guy and pratically told Sonny I was going to go have sex with him. I tried to prove to myself I could move on, instead I made myself feel like shit and treated an innocent friend badly"

"Will, Im sure if you talk to this friend he will understand where you were coming from, plus your drunk so you are not in your right mind. As for Sonny maybe you should talk about what Brian said and tell him the truth about tonight" Chad said as he pulled into the parking garage where Will lived with his mom.

"I'l take your advice about Neil, but Sonny I dont think Im going to talk to him for a while. Thanks for the ride" Will said getting out of the car.

"You need help up?" Chad called after him as he got on the elevator.

"I'm fine" Will called back and waved as the elevator door closed.

The next morning, Nick made his way to Saint Lukes to do some community service that was part of his parole.

"Well Well if it isnt good old Nicky" A voice from behind said.  
Nick turned around and was shocked at what he saw. It was his old prison mate Larry. They started out as enemies but actually became really close, Nick even helped Larry earn his GED while behind bars.

"Larry, what are you doing here?" Nick said giving him a hug.

"I got early parole, and Im doing community serivce. I thought you said you were going back east when you paroled out." Larry said

"Well they wouldnt let me. They ruled I had to stay in Salem" Nick informed him

"That sucks, we should catch up some time"

"Now is as good a time as any, Im here for community service as well"

Nick and Larry talked while they cleaned the cemetery in the back of the church. After 2 hours they decided they would go and grab a cup of coffee together. They went to Common Grounds and grabbed a seat in the back.  
"I cannot believe youve been out two months now and we havent ran into each other before." Nick said

"Yea Ive been pretty busy with work"

"Where are you working?" Nick asked

"I'm doing construction for now, but Im also going to night school for a degree in graphic design"

"Thats awesome"

"Yea, I wouldnt be doing it if it wasnt for you." Nick looked at Larry puzzled."If you hadnt pushed me to get my GED, I wouldnt be able to go to school. I really owe you."  
At those words Nicks face lit up. Larry could help him get rid of the gayboy.

"I know the perfect way you could repay" Nick said Nick explained the situation with Will and the baby and how he needed him gone.

"I cant kill the kid Nick, Im not going back to prison, but I am more then happy to scare him into giving up his rights. I know the perfect way" Larry said

"Tell me all about it but not here let's go somewhere more private" Nick said getting up to leave.

To be continued...thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Will had spent most of the night in the bathroom vomiting and it seemed like when he did finally fall asleep he kept getting woken up by his annoying ringtone. He wished death upon whoever was bothering him, he was hungover and just wanted to stay in bed under the covers all day. After the third time his phone went off, he realized ignoring it wasnt going to make it stop. He reached over and grabbed the phone off the night stand. He had 3 text messages. One from Chad asking if he was ok, and then two from Neil. The first one said: Hey Will, hope you got home ok last night. The second: Text me back, maybe we could get together today. Will wanted to forget last night and was hoping Neil would too, but it didnt seem that way. Will figured he should meet up with Neil, and explain things it was the least he could do. He texed Neil back asking him to meet at the cafe on the square for lunch. He sent Chad a quick text thanking him for getting him home, took some asprin and jumped in the shower. An hour later he was making his way through the square still feeling horrible.

Sonny woke at the manison from a restless night of sleep. After he left the party last night he was heading home, when he realized he couldnt go back and sleep in the bed he shared with Will it would just hurt too much, but the mansion wasnt much better. Every time he shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep images of Will and Neil kept coming to his mind. He saw them kissing, holding hands, and worse he kept thinking about what they were doing after they left the party. He couldnt figure out how Will moved on so quickly. About a week and a half ago he was at the coffee house asking Sonny to forgive him saying he wasnt going to stop loving him. Then one day he came back and said it was good idea to just be friends, what happened in those few days. He wasnt sure he was ever going to be able to move on from Will, hell he was about to forgive him when Will asked to be friends. Sonny decided he was going to walk home, clear his mind and get his car later. He was making his way through the square when he spotted Will. He decided he should talk to him about what happened last night and tell him how he felt.

"Will" Sonny called after him.

Will looked up and saw Sonny coming towards him. He had no idea how he was going to face Sonny today and what he was going to say.  
"Oh hey Sonny, how are you?"

"Im doing alot better then you. You look like death"

"Yea, well I had a pretty crazy night last night, didnt really get much sleep." Will joked

"Oh" Sonny said hurt in his voice.  
Will quickly recognized the hurt and realized Sonny thought he didnt sleep because of Neil, not the vomiting. Will was about to explain himself when two arms came around him from behind.

"There you are" Neil said kissing Will's check. "Oh hey Sonny"

"Hi Neil. Well I should be going, you two have a good day." Sonny said and started walking away.

"Sonny, wait..." Will called

"I have to go, Im going to be late for work." Sonny lied and just kept walking.

"What was that all about?" Neil asked.

"Nothing lets get a table, we need to talk" Will said. He needed to tell him last night was a mistake and they should just be friends.

"I can't believe Sonny is going to work in the same clothes he wore last night" Neil said. "He must have stayed at Brians" Neil knew this wasnt true he spoke with Brian last night and he told him how Sonny just went right home when he and Will left. But he had to do something, he knew what Will was going to say to him and had to some how make Will rethink it.

Will's eyes shot up and he stared at Neil. He was right, Will thought. That was exactly what Sonny was wearing last night, and he couldnt have been going to work, it was Sunday, Sonny never worked on Sunday. Sonny was with Brian now, Will thought again. What was Will going to do, Sonny had completly moved on. They had decided it was best to be friends, Will gave up the fight, he practically handed Sonny over to Brian. Sonny had moved on and he needed to too.

Well, what did you need to talk to me about?" Neil asked smiling at Will, his plan was working he could tell Will believe Sonny spent the night with Brian.  
Will was silent, he didnt know what to say, should he be honest and tell Neil he didnt want anything more then a friendship or should he try to move on like Sonny did. He could try with Neil and maybe eventually he would gain feelings for Neil.

"Neil we need to talk about last night" Will began

"I had a great time."

"I had too much to drink, I wasnt in my right mind. I think we might have rushed things" Will said

"Oh, I see" Neil said his voice laced with hurt, his big bright eyes turned dark and gray and he looked down at the table

Will felt horrible, he knew the pain of rejection how could he do it to someone else. Sonny was with Brian now.  
"I mean we could still hang out if you want to, just take things slow. Get to know each other before we rush into things."

"Ok yea, I would like that" Neil said excitment coming back to his voice. He knew Will wouldnt be able to deal with the fact that he was hurting someone.

"Ok, Im acutally not hungry I would really like to just go home and get some sleep. Ill text you later" Will said, he got up and left.

Neil took out his phone and made a call.

"Hello?" Brian answerd.

"Hey its Neil, things went great. We ran into Sonny who was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, Will thinks he stayed at your place, and he agreed to date me."

Sonny arrived at his apartment and the second he was inside the tears began. Will basically confirmed Sonny's worst thoughts. (_Yea, well I had a pretty crazy night last night, didnt really get much sleep)_. He slept with Neil, well with the way Will made it sound they didnt sleep at all. Sonny needed something to get his mind of Will. At that thought his phone went off it was Brian. Sonny blew his nose, wiped at his tears and answered his phone.

"Hey Brian whats up?" Sonny answered.

"Hey, I was just thinking about going to the gym and wondering if you wanted to join?"

"Yea that actually sounds great. Ill meet you there in about twenty minutes" Sonny said and hung up the phone. He needed to blow off some steam and the gym was the perfect place to do that.

Nick left his friend Larry feeling better then he had in months. He was finally going to get Will Horton the gayboy out of his life for good. He arrived at the pub and went upstairs to find Gabby.

"Hey Honey" Nick said as he walked in the room.

"Hey! I missed you" Gabby said hugging Nick and giving him a kiss.

"What have you been up too?" Nick asked.

"Nothing just thinking about baby names, I made a list of all the names I like and Im going to give them to Will later"

"WHY?" Nick asked his voice loud and angry.

"Because I promised he would be apart of his babies life, he should help pick out her name" Gabby said.

"His baby? You mean our daughter!"

"Of course she is our daughter Nick, Im sorry I didnt mean to upset you. Its just Will is also her father and he is going to be in her life as well"

"Not for long" Nick said

"What does that mean?" Gabby asked concern in her voice, Nick was scaring her he had this evil look in his eyes

"Notihng, its just I dont think Will is ready to be a father. He was already to give up his rights before"

"Things changed, Nick. Will wants to be in his daughters life. I admit though it would be so much easier if it was your baby"

"Hey, it is my baby. I love that little girl more than anything in the world. Besides her mother of course."

Thanks for reading more to come...


	4. Chapter 4

Strong hateful language in this chapter...

Will arrived back at his house feeling worse then he did when he woke up. He was going to try to date Neil, but he didn't really want to. He started out this morning ready to ask Neil to just be friends but when he ran into sonny everything became complicated again. He thought he heard hurt in Sonny's voice when he thought Will slept with Neil but of course that wasn't true. Neil was right, Sonny spent the night with Brian why else would he have been wearing the same clothes. Will shut off his light climbed under the comforter and began to cry. His phone started ringing and he just wanted to ignore it but knew he couldn't stay under his covers and drowned out the world forever. He needed to move on, get over Sonny, and get on with his life. He answered his phone.

"Hey Will, its Nick. I'm really worried about Gabby, she is pretty stressed out because of your mom." Nick said

"Yea man, I'm sorry she could be a bit much." Will said apologetically.

"I know its not your fault, but the stress is not good for the baby. Could we meet up and talk about this in person?" Nick asked.

"Ok you want me to come by the pub later?"

"No, I don't want Gabby to know we are worrying, it may upset her more. Could we meet now at the pier?"

"Ok, give me about twenty minutes" Will said and hung up the phone. He was not in the mood to deal with this right now, but he had to, he was going to be a father now and had to be responsible. He couldn't let his mother fight his battles anymore, she needed to leave Gabby alone. Will left his house and headed to the pier. He arrived there but Nick was no where to be found so he sat on the bench and waited. After a few minutes he heard someone come up behind him.

"What took you so long" Will asked getting up off the bench. He turned around and didn't recognize the man behind him. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Hey faggot" Larry said and punched Will in the face, he went down from the blow. Larry got on top of him and just kept punching him. "You queer, you disgust me. Thinking you could raise a baby." Larry stopped punching Will and got up. "You hear me! You give up this baby of I will give her to a normal family. You got that?" Larry yelled kicking Will in the ribs. "Answer me homo" Will couldn't speak all he could do was let out a moan. "Ill take that as a sign you understand." Larry bent back down and gave Will one final punch in the face and knocked him unconscious. During the time of the attack Nick covered his tracks by sending Will a text saying never mind, Gabby had returned home and he didn't want her to know what was going on. They would get together another time.

Sonny arrived at gym and found Brian. They worked out for about an hour and then went to the juice bar for a drink. "So how are you after last night. You seemed a little upset seeing Will." Brian said trying to sound sincere.

"I'm sorry about that." Sonny said

"It's ok, I understand break ups are tough. You just need some time."

"Will doesn't" Sonny said before he realized the words were out of his mouth.

"Well everyone is different. You have a heart Sonny, obviously Will doesn't"

"Don't say that! Will does have a heart, I just broke it" Sonny yelled at Brian. He may be upset and hurt with Will, but he was not going to let anyone talk badly about him.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I'm just being honest, Will lied to you for months, he didn't care enough about you to tell you something so important about himself. And then he moves right on to the next guy and flaunts it in your face."

"He was just trying to do what was best for the baby, and for last night he was drunk he didn't know what he was doing."

"Ok, Sonny keep telling yourself that" Brian couldn't understand how Sonny was defending Will after everything.

"I have to go" Sonny said and got up and left.

Abby and Cameron were walking from her house to the town square for lunch, when they spotted Will at the pier.  
"Oh my god! WILL" Abby yelled and ran over to him

"Call an ambulance" Cam said and started checking Will's pulse."Will, can you hear me?"

Abby called 911, while Cam was talking to Will trying to get him to wake up. "They want to know if he is breathing" Abby said to Cam.

"Yes hes breathing, his pulse is strong. He seems to just be knocked out and maybe have a concussion." Cam told her Abby relayed the information to the 911 operator.

Will opened his eye and shot up in alert. He grabbed his head and fell back from the dizziness. "What the hell?" He yelled.

"Will don't move. You may have a concussion and some broken bones can you tell me what hurts?" Cam asked

"Everything." Will said his voice laced with pain. "But mostly my head and stomach"

"Oh god Will, who did this to you?" Abby asked

"Calm down Abby." Cam said "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked Will holding up three fingers.

"Um.." Will squinted his eyes to concentrate "Five?"

"Ok I think you definitely have a concussion."  
At that the ambulance pulled up. They got Will all loaded up both Cam and Abby rode with him to Salem University Hospital.

Sonny needed something to get his mind off Will. The gym was working fine until Brian ruined everything by bringing Will up. Brian had no right, he barely knew Will and definitely didn't know the whole situation, he didn't know Will loved him so much he was willing to give up his child for him. If this was true though how did Will move on so quickly. Sonny had to go to the coffee house, even though it was his day off it was the only thing he could think of to get Will off his mind.

Nick waited for Larry in the park, he needed to know what happened and couldn't wait for the news to spread. Larry arrived with a huge grin on his face.  
"How'd it go?" Nick asked eagerness in his voice.

"Beautifully." Larry smiled. "I kicked the shit out of the little queer and told him if his faggot ass didn't give up his baby, I would take her to be raised by a normal family."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nick asked

"Oh yea, but don't worry Nicky, I'm not done with him. I have more to come"

"Nick" Gabby yelled. Nick froze horrified he didn't want Gabby to see him with Larry.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" Nick asked trying to keep calm.

"I was craving a pretzel from that little shop on the square." Gabby said smiling and turned to Larry. "Hello"

"Hi." Larry said extending his hand to shake Gabby's.

"This is Mike, he works with me at Mad World" Nick lied

"Its nice to meet you." Gabby said

"You too. I'm sorry but I have to run, Ill see you at work." Larry walked away. Just then Rafe came running over to Gabby.

"Gabby, I have been looking everywhere for you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Rafe yelled at her.

"You haven't called me" Gabby said reaching in her bag for her phone. "Oh..I must have left it in my room. Whats the big deal."

"It's Will. He's been attacked."

"What do you mean attacked? Is he ok"

"He's pretty banged up from what I heard. He's at the hospital, I'm heading there now."

"I'm coming with you" Gabby said turning to Nick

"That's horrible, but I'm sorry I have to go back to work." Nick lied again.

"Ok I call you and let you know how he is."Gabby said, she kissed Nick and left with Rafe for the hospital.

Abby sat in the waiting room, while they examined Will to make sure he was alright. She called Sami and Lucas and was debating on calling Sonny. Just when she decided to, Sami arrived at the hospital calling out Abby's name. "Abby what happened?" Sami asked running over to her.

"I don't know, Cameron and I were walking to the square and we found him at the pier unconscious. He looked pretty bad. He came to though while we were there, he was talking." Abby said trying to sound positive.

Lucas came over from the nurses station. "They said they are doing an examine now and a doctor will be over to see us in a little while" Lucas informed both Abby and Sami.

"Who would do this Lucas? Who would attack our son?" Sami cried. Lucas pulled her into his arms and hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Daniel Jonas came out to tell them what was going on.

"Will is going to be fine, he has a concussion, some bruised ribs, and a broken arm." Daniel informed them.

"What happened to him?" Sami asked.

"The police were questioning him when I left. But from what I did hear some guy mugged him. You will be able to see him once the police are done."

"Thank you Daniel" Lucas said

Will was being questioned by his grandpa Roman. He lied and said someone mugged him, but that didn't go over so well when Roman pointed out that his wallet was not taken and everything was still inside it. "I don't know grandpa, he said he wanted money. Maybe he got scared when I lost conciseness and just ran away." Will lied he was not going to tell people this happened because he was gay.

"Did you get a good look at the guy Will? Could you describe him to a sketch artist?" Roman asked

"No, I didn't. Could we just be done with this. I need my phone" Will was getting annoyed and he needed to call Nick make sure Gabby was alright.

"Ok, but if you remember anything else, anything at all you call me. I love you Will. Ill go get your parents" Roman said handing him his phone and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too" Will replied. He was about to call Nick when he saw the text saying he needed to cancel the meeting. Will was about to text Nick back when another message came in. This one was from an unknown number. It read Don't forget what I said, give up your rights or else. By the way Gabby looks so pretty in that purple dress. Sami and Lucas came into the room.

"Will, I was so scared. Are you ok?" Sami asked grabbing her son and hugging him so tight it hurt his ribs and he squealed in pain.

"I was ok until you almost squeezed me to death" Will joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sami said worry in her voice. "Should I get a nurse?"

"No mom, I'm fine"

"I'm glad your ok Will, do you know who did his to you?" Lucas asked

"I don't know, it was random I guess. Wrong place, wrong time sort of thing" Will lied again.

Gabby and Rafe arrived at the hospital and found Wills room. Rafe waited outside and Gabby went in. Will looked up at her and froze she was wearing a purple dress. He panicked the guy was watching Gabby. He may be following her, stalking her. Sami and Lucas left the room to give them so privacy.  
"Will I was so worried about you" Gabby said tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Its not good for the baby. Are you ok?" Will asked sounding more worried about her, then she was about him

"I'm ok Will, don't worry about me, just focus on yourself right now. Do you know who did this?"  
on yourself right now. Do you know who did this?"

"I dont know" Will said anoyed why was everyone asking him this. He hated lying to everyone again. He promised after the lie about the baby he wouldnt do it again, but he had to this time it was for everyone's own good.

"Im just so glad your ok. Oh..the baby seems to be too, shes kicking like crazy" Gabby said walking over to Will and placing his hand on her belly. Tears filled Wills eyes, he loved this little girl so much how was he going to give her up. He had to though, he couldnt let anyone hurt his daughter. He needded to do it for her. He was about to tell Gabby when Maxine came in and said visiting hours were over. "Before I go, I have something for you." Gabby reached in her bag and gave Will a piece of paper. "Its a bunch of names I like, I was thinking maybe you might like one. Read them over and let me know what you think." Gabby left the room, Sami and Lucas came back said there goodbyes and told Will they would be back for him tomorrow. He had to stay over night so they could monitor him.

Sonny was working at the coffee house and had been cleaning the same spot on the front counter for the last ten minutes. He couldnt seem to get his mind off Will no matter how hard he tried, all he could picture is Will and Neil kissing, and watching them walk off together.  
"You are going to rub the paint right off" Chad said. Sonny looked up at him and noticed what he was doing.

"Sorry just have alot on my mind." Sonny said

"I could imagine with the wedding fiasco, your break-up and new hook-up all in one month my mind would be spinning too" Chad said

"Hook-up? What are you talking about?" Sonny asked confused

"You and Brian. Are you sure your ready to move on so quickly"

"Nothing is going on between me and Brian. But Will has moved on, so obviously it wasnt too quick for him" Sonny said images of Neil and Will flashing back to his mind.

Chad promised himself and everyone he knew he would not butt into peoples personal business anymore but these were his best friends and they both thought the other had moved on when really they hadnt. Neither one of them was going to get up the courage to tell the other. "Really he has?" Chad asked trying to figure out a way to tell Sonny the truth but make it seem like he wasnt meddling into their lives. "He sure didnt seem like it last night"

"Well you must not have seen him after I did" Sonny said

"I dont think he was in any state to go out after I took him home, plus it was pretty late maybe around 1am" Chad told Sonny.

Sonny's eyes shot up in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yea I found him drunk, in the park alone. He was rambling about how much of an idiot he was and..." Chad stopped.

"And what?" Sonny asked anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"I promised I was done butting in"

"Please Chad, its not like you are ruining lives this time, just tell me about Will's drunk ramblings. Please" Sonny begged.

"Fine, Im only doing this because I think you both deserve to know truth. Will hasnt moved on, he just thinks you have. Last week I overheard you talking to Abby about how you still loved Will, so later that night I saw Will and told him he should come talk to you."

"Thats the night..." Sonny said remembering his and Brians kiss. "Please tell me he didnt come by"

"He did and he saw you kissing Brian and then saw you two leave together. I feel so bad I sent him here, if I didnt butt in he wouldnt have known that you two slept together" Chad said

"We...I didnt sleep with Brian" Sonny said

"Thats not what he told Will later that night at the Pub"

"What?"

"Yea so Will figured you moved on. He got drunk at the sqaure and made out with Neil trying to prove to himself and you that he could move on too. He couldnt though, he left Neil and sat in the park alone. Thats when I found him and took him home."

"Sonny!" Abby yelled running to the coffe house and over to the counter.

"Whoa, calm down, what's going on?" Sonny asked

"It's Will, he was attacked he's in the hospital"

Sonny's knees gave out and he almost fell to the ground, but he kept himself up, he had to get to the hospital. He took off his apron and left the Coffee house without a word or backward glance to anyone.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny ran into the hospital and up to the nurses desk. "I'm here to see Will Horton, what room is he in?" Sonny asked

"I'm sorry sir its past visiting hours, I cant let you see him." The nurse told him.

"I don't care about fucking visiting hours I need to see him now!" Sonny yelled

"I'm going to need to you to calm down. Visiting hours are over. You can come back in the morning to see him" The nurse told him.

"I'm not going anywhere I'll wait" Sonny said walking over to the sitting area, he decided he would wait all night to see Will. About twenty minutes later Neil arrived at the hospital, he saw what

happened to Will on the news.

"I need Will Horton's room" Neil said to the nurse.

"Visiting hours are over you can come back tomorrow morning at 10AM"

"I need to see him now I'm his boyfriend" Neil told the nurse

"I'm sorry sir I cant let you see him, he needs his rest"

"Fine, Ill wait." Neil turned and saw Sonny sitting in the waiting area and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Will" Sonny said

"He doesn't want you here, he is with me now." Neil yelled at Sonny.

"He doesn't want you either Neil. Will loves me." Sonny yelled back at Neil.

"Like hell he does" Neil said and walked over to punch Sonny, but he ducked and Neil missed. Sonny swung at Neil and got him right in the face. "Son of a bitch" Neil yelled and tackled Sonny to

the ground.

Two doctors came running over and pulled the guys off each other. "You both need to leave now!" One doctor said

"I'm not leaving until I see Will" Sonny said

"If you don't leave now I will have security escort you out. You could come back during visiting hours and see him" The second doctor said.

"Fine" Sonny said, both he and Neil left and went there separate ways.

The next morning Sami was in her apartment getting ready to go pick Will up from the hospital when her front door opened and Will walked in. "What...How..." Sami started confused

"I checked myself out, I couldn't stand to be there any longer, I hate hospitals" Will told her.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? Did you have a doctor examine you before you left? Maybe we should go back" Sami said

"I'm fine mom, please I just want to sleep in my own bed." Will said and was about to go to his room when there was a knock at the door. Sami answered and it was a package delivery guy.

"I have a package for William Horton" The guy said

"Thats me" Will answered walking over and signing for the package. "Thanks" He shut the door and opened the box it was pictures of Gabby.

"What is it?" Sami asked curious

"Nothing, please I just want to be alone" Will said shutting the box and going into his room. Once in his room he opened the box again, there had to be twenty, twenty-five pictures of Gabby doing

every day things, and she didn't know the pictures were being taken. Gabby was being followed. At the bottom of the box was a letter.

Hey faggot,  
I hope yesterday was as much fun for you as it was for me. I know you spoke with the cops you better not try anything stupid, just take my advice and give up all rights to that baby, because if you don't I promise I will take her away. A queer has no right raising a child, and I will make sure one doesn't. I already know the perfect family for that little girl. P.S. I'm watching you

Will dropped the letter on the floor and fell onto his bed, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let anyone hurt his daughter. At one time he believe giving up his daughter would be best, maybe its true. What kind of life could she have with a gay dad. People would constantly be judging her, kids making fun of her. But how could he go on seeing his daughter everyday and not being able to touch her, hold her, kiss her, talk to her. He already knew what it felt like with Sonny, every time he saw him it broke his heart. Maybe the best thing would be to leave Salem. If he just left it might be less painful he wouldn't have to se them everyday. Will decided that was best, he was going to leave Salem and he had to do it now, while he had to the courage too. He grabbed his backpack packed a few things he needed and put the letter in his jacket pocket. He peeked out of his bedroom door saw that Sami was not around and raced to the front door and left. In his hurry though he dropped the letter from Larry.

Sonny arrived at the hospital at 930AM, and saw Cameron was working. He walked over to him and asked for Will rooms. "Sorry Sonny, Will checked out earlier this morning. He went home" Sonny didn't say anything he just ran out of the hospital and drove to Wills house. He arrived and Sami opened the door.  
"Oh hi Sonny" Sami said smiling at him.

"Can I see Will, please?" Sonny asked

"He is in his room sleeping, let me check if he is up for company" Sami walked over to Wills room and knocked on the door, no answer so she opened it a crack and found it empty. "Hes gone"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"He isn't in there, he said he was going to sleep, but he is not in there." Sami got out her phone and was about to call him when she spotted the letter on the floor. She picked it up and read it. "Oh god" She said and fell back onto the couch.  
Sonny came over and she handed him the letter.

Will couldn't leave town without saying goodbye to Sonny, no matter what was going on between them he just needed to see him one last time. He walked into the coffee shop and found one of Sonny employees Lauren.  
"Hey Lauren, is Sonny here?" Will asked

"No, I'm sorry Will he called off said something important came up" She said and walked away to deliver peoples orders. Will decided this was a sign, he wasn't suppose to see Sonny again because if he did it would probably just depress him and he wouldn't be able to leave, instead he would go back home and hide under his covers and cry. Will left the coffee shop got in his car and started driving east, he didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

After reading the letter Sami called her father and explained what was going, she agreed to meet him at the Brady Pub. Sami and Sonny showed up at the pub, where Lucas, Roman, Marlena, John, and Rafe were already waiting. Sami showed Roman and Rafe the letter, she found on the floor of her apartment. "Who would do this?" Sami cried onto Roman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sami we will find out. Everything will be ok." Roman tried to console her "Who all handled this letter?"

"I found it on the floor and gave it to Sonny to read, so just us and Will" Sami informed

"OK, I need to have the letter sent to the station, she if we could get some prints off it" Roman said, putting it in a Ziploc baggy and handing it to Rafe. Rafe made a call for an officer to come pick the letter up and have the test run.

"Sami, do you know of anyone Will is having problems with?" Roman asked

"No, Will seems to get along with everyone. Maybe Sonny knows something." Sami said turning around looking for Sonny. He was sitting in a back booth just staring at his phone waiting for Will to call, or text him. He sent him a few message but hasn't received any reply. Sami and Roman walked over to him. "Do you know anyone Will is having any problems with? Any idea who would do this to him? Anyone who harnessed him, or maybe even bothered you Sonny for being gay?" Sami asked

"Nick" Sonny said with absolute certainty in his voice.

"Nick, Nick Fallon? No Will and Nick don't have any problems, they are getting along fine" Sami said confused

"Nick, wanted this baby for himself. He also seems uncomfortable around Will and I when were together" Sonny said.

Will's car broke down about an hour outside of Salem. Will cursed himself that he should have gotten his car looked at a week ago when the check engine light came on but he just kept putting it off. Will turned his phone back on and he called the tow truck company associated with his insurance and they informed they would be there in about twenty minutes. He shut his phone off when he left town, he knew when his mother noticed he was gone she would be calling him like crazy. He was about to turn it back off when he noticed along with Sami's messages there were some from Sonny. They asked if he was ok, where he was, that they were all worried about him. He couldn't believe his mother ran to Sonny, they were not together anymore, she shouldn't be dragging him into this. He knew Sonny would to be polite but he doubted Sonny wanted to be bother with this. He sent him a text back: Sonny, I'm fine, I needed to get away its best for everyone. Sorry my mom dragged you into this, don't worry about me. After he sent the message he shut his phone back off and sat and waited for the tow truck.

Sonny jumped when his phone went off, he read the text and realized Will still thought he was with Brian, he needed to explain everything get Will to come back to him. He called Wills phone and was disappointed when it went straight to voice mail. "He shut it off again" Sonny said to himself but Lucas overheard.

"Are you talking about Will? Did you hear from him?" Lucas asked. Sonny handed Lucas his phone showing him the text. "Well we need to take this as good news, it seems Will left on his own. Sami Roman" Lucas called them over and showed them the message.

"Best for everyone." Sami said "He cannot possibly think that."

"Yes he can, its my fault. He left because of me." Sonny said.

"No, Sonny he left because someone is threatening him. I know you two have had some trouble since the truth about the baby but you cant blame yourself" Lucas reassured him

"I know the letter had some to do with this, but I also know its beacause of me..." Sonny said and began to cry. Just them Nick and Gabby walked into the pub.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here?" Gabby asked

"Its Will." Rafe said walking over to his sister.

"I thought he was going to be ok, he was released from the hospital this morning" Gabby said

"He's missing." Rafe said. Gabby fell back into the chair behind her

"What do you mean missing? Did they come back for him, the guy who hurt him?" Gabby asked

"We don't know, all we know is someone was threatening Will because he is gay, we found a letter he got this morning." Rafe informed her. Nick face filled with panic, they found a letter.

"YOU DID THIS!" Sonny yelled running towards Nick. Rafe jumped in the way and stopped Sonny before he could get his hands on Nick.

"What are you talking about? Nick didn't do anything Sonny!" Gabby yelled at Sonny.

"Nick, could I have a few words with you please?" Roman asked.

"About what? What Sonny is saying thats just crazy, why would I want to hurt Will?" Nick asked

"Just some routine questions just trying to see if anyone who knows Will, has any information that could help." Roman informed him.

"Ok" Nick said

"Lets go in the back, we don't want to upset Gabby anymore then she already is" Roman said quietly to Nick. He and Roman walked to the back of the pub.

"Why are they questioning Nick, he didn't do anything" Gabby asked Rafe.

"It's ok, don't worry. Roman is just doing his job, he needs to question anyone who knows Will" Rafe told her.

"Where were you yesterday at about 2:30PM?" Roman asked Nick

"I was here with Gabby. She came back from class around 2:00. We ate lunch and then went upstairs and talked about the baby until I had to go back to work" Nick informed him.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Will. Anyone say anything to you and Gabby about Will being the dad?"

"No, nothing. This is a complete shock to the both of us"

"Ok, thanks Nick." Roman said and walked away.

Nick took out his phone and called Larry.

"Whats up" Larry answered

"Will left, but they found your letter. The police know what happened. You better have covered your tracks." Nick said and hung up the phone.

The garage informed Will they would have his car ready for him tomorrow morning, so he found a motel near the garage and checked into a room.

to be continuted...


	7. Chapter 7-final chapter

It had been two days since Will left, and Sonny couldn't seem to do anything. He tried to work, but Chad had to send him home because he would just stand there and stare into space, completely ignoring the customers. He kept his phone with him at all times but still has not heard anything from Will. He calls his phone almost every half hour but it still just goes straight to voicemail. Sonny couldn't help but believe some of this was his fault. Will was hurt thinking Sonny moved on so quickly. If he didn't believe him and Brian were together maybe he would have come and talk to him, maybe he would have told him what was going on instead of running away. Suddenly there was knock on Sonny's door, he jumped up and ran to it. He opened it up to see Brian standing before him.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in a few days" Brian said

"Yea well, did it occur to you that's because I don't want to talk to you?" Sonny asked his voice filled with anger.

"Whoa, whats going on?" Brian asked

"I know what you said to Will, you lied to him about you and me. You told him we slept together." Sonny yelled at him.

"I didn't say that, I just told him that we hung out. Which was true, Will just took it the wrong way."

"I don't care what you said. I never want to see you again. I love Will and we are going to be together" Sonny said and slammed the door in Brian's face.

Will's car was done yesterday but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He stayed in the motel and wondered if leaving was the right thing. He could have asked his grandpa Roman for help, almost his whole family were cops he could have went to them and told them what was going on. He wanted to tell Sonny, he wanted to talk to the one person who made everything right but he was with Brian now. Sonny did say they could be friends and Will could come to him if ever needed to talk. Will realized running away was not the solution he needed to face his problems. He needed to talk to Sonny, and find out who was threatening his daughter. He checked out of the motel hopped in his car and headed back to Salem.

Roman was at the station when the results for the fingerprints came back. Will and Sami's were a match. There was an unknown print, Roman assumed was Sonny's he was never in the system, and then a pair belonging to Larry Langdon. He was recently paroled after serving five years for armed robbery. He called his parole officer immediately and found out where Larry was living. He headed right over to his place.

Will walked up the path to Sonny's apartment door and just stood in front of it, frozen. He didn't know if he should knock or just run away. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity and then he got up the courage and knocked lightly on the door. The door flew open and Will was pulled into a huge embrace. "Oh my god Will!" Sonny cried, he lifted his mouth to Wills lips kissed him passionately. He kissed him like he never kissed him before. Will was shocked but gave in and opened his mouth into the kiss. "I was so worried about you" Sonny said when they finally pulled away.

"I...what was that?" Will asked confused.

"I love you Will, only you. I'm so glad your back" Sonny said pulling him into his apartment and shutting the door.

"What about Brian?"

"Nothing happened with Brian, I was never with him. We were just friends, until I found out how he lied to you" Sonny told him

"But I saw..."

"I know, I did kiss him, but that was it. I couldn't take it any farther because I love you Will. I want to be with you."

"I love you so much Sonny." Will said and began to cry

Sonny pulled Will into his arms and held him until his tears stopped. "We should call your family they are all worried about" Sonny said and pulled out his phone. He called Sami and agreed to meet at the Pub.

"Will" Sami yelled when he and Sonny walked into the Pub. "I was so worried about you, you shouldn't have taken off like that with your injuries"

"I'm fine mom" Will reassured her

"I called your grandpa and he said he is coming he has some information, about your attack and the treats against your daughter" Sami informed him. Will looked between her and Sonny shocked.

"We found the letter Will" Sonny said "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just-" Will began but was interrupted

"Will, oh my god! Your back" Gabby said running over to him with Nick following. "I was so worried about you"

"I'm fine. How are you and the baby doing?" Will asked touching Gabby's stomach.

"Were fine." Gabby said.

Soon most of Will's family arrived at the Pub, everyone was so relieved that Will was back and ok. Neil came running into the Pub and grabbed Will and kissed him. Will didn't know what to do he froze into the kiss, not kissing Neil back but not pulling away either. Sonny came over and grabbed Neil's shoulder turned him around and punched him in the face. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend" Sonny yelled. Neil went to attack him but Lucas jumped in the middle.

"Calm down! Both of you" Lucas said

"Will, what the hell!" Neil said

"I'm sorry Neil, I love Sonny, I think you should go" Will said

"Screw you!" Neil yelled and stormed out of the Pub.

Will walked over to Sonny, who had a huge smile on his face. "I have wanted to do that since the party on the square. I don't ever want anyone else to kiss you." Sonny said and put his arm around Will.

Roman arrived at the Pub."Will its good to see you" He said and grabbed him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I had everyone so worried." Will said hugging him back.

"Were just glad your home safe. I have some good news." Roman said loud enough for everyone to hear him. "We got a match of prints off the letter they belong to a Larry Langdon. He is in custody right now being questioned. Have you had any contact with him before?"

"I don't know anyone named Larry" Will informed him. Roman took out a picture of Larry he got from his parole officer and showed Will. "Thats him though, thats the guy who attacked me on the pier."

Gabby was standing close enough to see the picture. "Oh my god! Nick thats Mike! The guy who works with you"

"I don't think so Gabby" Nick lied to her. "He might look a little like him but its not Mike"

"Who's Mike?" Roman asked.

"Oh nobody Gabby is mistaken. Its nothing to worry about"

"I'm not mistaken that is Mike, he works with Nick at MadWord" Gabby told Roman

"Let me see" Kate said grabbing the picture from Roman. "Thats not Mike, Mike is fifty and black, this guy definitely is neither."

"That's the guy I seen Nick talking to the other day in the park" Gabby said

"What day?" Roman asked

"It was...oh...the day Will got attacked" Gabby said looking at Nick

"I told you...Nick did this!" Sonny shouted.

"I...you have no proof! You two queers are trying to take what is mine! You will never get it, you disgust me!" Nick shouted at them. He finally broke.

"Don't talk to my son, or sonny that way!" Lucas shouted about to attack Nick, but Roman stopped him

"Nick I think you should come with me. Answer some questions. You go on home Will get some rest, we could talk more about this tomorrow" Roman said escorting Nick out of the Pub and into a police car.

"I cant believe..."Gabby said and ran into Rafe's arms.

"Come on, Ill take you upstairs well figure this out" Rafe said and led Gabby up to her room.

"Will are you hungry?" Sami asked.

"No I'm just going to go home and get some rest." Will said. "Can I see you later Sonny?"

"Actually I was hoping we could go home together" Sonny said and handed Will the key to his apartment.

"I would love that!" Will said

The end


End file.
